Kai's musings
by black-moon-dream
Summary: Kai is musing about his life but keeps geting disturbed, starts off serious but deteriortates. plz r&r!


Kai's pov

I never used to like being on my own as a young child, but now I cant get enough of 'me time', as Tyson puts it. It's all because of what happened to me at the abbey. I pretend I don't think about it any more but I do. Everyone was an enemy, things slipped out when you were being tortured, so you never told anyone anything and put as much distance as you could between yourselves, never knowing which one of us would 'disappear' next. Sometimes I still have nightmares about it, I wake up shouting, covered in sweat. Luckily I've been on my own at these times, apart from once, I couldn't stand everyone asking me if I was ok, they wouldn't leave me alone until I got angry, especially Ray. Tyson left as soon as I told him to, it was amazing he did something he was told to for once.

No, he's not that bad, he just gets on my nerves a lot.

An awful lot.

He's shouting at the TV now, downstairs at the other end of the house and I can still hear him. Max must be down there with him, I can hear his voice now joining in with his. Sometimes I wish those two would hurry up and get together, especially Hilary, she's a one woman dating agency. The amount of her friends she's tried to set me up with is unbelievable! Speaking of the devil…

"Kai…"

"Yes?" I really don't want to talk to her now.

"You know my friend Becky? Well she needs someone to go with her to the…"

"No"

"But she's really nice!"

"I don't care. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested! Now leave me alone!"

_Bang_, just because I told her to leave me alone doesn't mean she has to slam he door.

I could go back to Russia and live there, I could easily be on my own, but I'd never do that. I would keep wanting to go back to the abbey, I don't know why but when ever I go back home I always have a sudden urge to go there, and if I do I don't know what will happen. Last time I nearly got caught and I can't stand seeing any of _them_ again, I will _never, never_ forgive them for what they did to Tala, _ever_. He doesn't feel the same way I do about the abbey but I don't blame him. I don't think I'd have the same fascination with it if that had happened to me. It's not really a fascination though, I'm not sure what it is, but I don't think it's a fascination.

There was a knock at my door "mmm"

"Have you seen Ray?" Max popped his head round the door, I shook my head. Max is almost always happy, you know something's up when he hasn't got a grin on his face. He's the worst one for encouraging Tyson, especially when he's on a sugar or coffee high which seems to be happening more and more often. "It's just he went out this morning and still isn't back."

"Sorry Max, I can't help you there."

"Oh, ok. See you later." The good thing about Max is that he normally knows when I want to be left alone, like Ray.

I don't know where Ray is, none of us do anymore, he keeps sneaking off and none of us know where. I bet he's with Mariah, they've always had a thing for each other, especially her, not that he realises. She practically worships him for crying out loud and Ray barley even notices. He's still entertaining the idea that she is 'just a friend' and 'that's how they both feel and that they will never be anything more'.

Ah, the floor boards are creaking and the yelling's stopped.

"Hello Tyson"

"…"

"I know you're there so don't even bother"

"BOO!" The door slammed into the wall.

Will that boy never listen?! I swear he's deaf, well suffers from 'selective hearing' anyway.

"You didn't jump!"

"No Tyson, surprisingly not." Argh, he's such a twat sometimes.

I got up and left, as much as I like sitting by the window in my room I can't stand being in the same room as Tyson when he gets sulky, not even for a few seconds and the amount of time it would take to get him out would probably kill me.

Outside where no one else is – for now anyway, I know it wont last long but I better make the most of it.

I feel sorry for Tyson's' Granddad, he has to out up with the loud idiot most of the time. But then he's almost as bad, to Tyson anyway. The amount of times he gets embarrassed by him is crazy, but highly amusing, for everyone except Tyson.

Ahh, here's Ray

"What?" he says to me whilst looking at me strangely

"I only raised an eyebrow," He's going to walk on by but I can't resist myself, "Been with Mariah?"

"Yeah"

He sighed, hmm "What's so bad about that?"

"I just can't seem to get away from her! I can't even say to her that I'm busy doing something with anyone else without her checking up on me!"

"Why don't you tell her you're fed up?"

"I can't do that Kai" I can't believe he's looking at me like I'm stupid or something

"Why not? Telling people things straight always seems to work for me." It also makes people slightly pissed off with me so they ignore me for a while but, hey that's what I want generally.

"You evidently don't know her that well"

Well nuh, it's not as though I want to get to know that obsessed fluffy haired pink freak, she trails around after Ray like a lost puppy – _kitten_ sorry – and says the weirdest things sometimes "she must've been dropped on her head at birth…"

"What was that?"

"Huh?" what's Ray on about I didn't say anything…

"You just said something about someone being dropped on their head…"

Ohhhh, I said that out loud, oh well. I shrugged.

"See you later then."

At last real peace and quiet, except for that bird making that awful noise… wait… that's no bird and if it is it's a bloody big one that eats a hell of a lot and has blue hair. "Tyson!"

"Yeah?"

He actually answered me, he's so stupid sometimes "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" now he's trying to play dumb, something which comes naturally to him.

"You know what or do I have to tell you?" I mean come on. He's in a tree with _feathers_ stuck in his hair, what the fuck does he think he's doing up there?

"Well…"

"Mmm?" I'm now standing at the base of the tree and Tyson is looking quite scared, I love it when I make him scared.

"MAX!"

"Yeah?" Max has just come out the house and oh god, he's had sugar

"Please don't let Kai kill me."

Kai…"

"Yes"

"Please don't kill him, he stops me having too much sugar and if you do kill him I'll have _lots and lots_ of sugar with no one to stop me. And besides look at his cute little face."

Bloody kid, no matter how often I think I've got rid of all the sugar and coffee in the house he still manages to find some, without even going out and buying any! Eventhough he says Tyson reduces the amount of sugar he hasI sometimes think Tyson gives him more and has a secret stash somewhere which i must find.

"I'm leaving now" I'm not staying here with my hyper and deranged team mates (well 2 of them anyway).


End file.
